Juncture
by jdc15
Summary: Stacie's on a dinner date with someone else and Aubrey is the waitress. [AU]


**Title:** Juncture  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Author:** jdc15  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Word Count:** About 1.3k  
 **Summary:** Stacie's on a dinner date with someone else and Aubrey is the waitress. [AU]  
 **Notes:** This came into my head and wouldn't leave so here we are. This is stupid and PWP but whatever, don't kill me.

Her date's name is either Max or Mark. She knows it's one of the two. He's quite cute, actually, but he's one of the most boring people she's ever met. She's considering faking an illness but he doesn't leave a single moment for her to jump in around his endless monologue about staples. Or maybe it's Naples. Either way, it's giving her a headache.

She sips her water and prays for the waiter to make an appearance. The faster they place their orders the faster she can leave.

/

It's not a waiter, but a waitress who finally appears, and she's gorgeous. Stacie knows she's staring but she can't seem to drag her eyes away. She isn't sure if she would be so instantly attracted to her if she were on a date with someone interesting, but she instantly dismisses that thought as irrelevant, and focuses on trying to look hot instead.

The girl, whose nametag reads 'Aubrey,' blushes a little when Stacie's eyes roam over her body, but her voice remains steady as she lists off the night's specials. It's impressive, really, because Stacie _knows_ the effect her seductive face has on the population in general, and Aubrey's currently receiving it in full force.

She isn't really sure what she orders but she doesn't particularly care, too distracted by the low neckline of Aubrey's black shirt to worry about dinner. Her date resumes his speech about whatever he was talking about before, and Stacie gives Aubrey a wink as she hands over the menus. The girl's blonde hair is pulled back into a bun and Stacie starts to imagine how nice the skin of her neck would feel under her lips.

She gives Stacie one last look before turning to leave, and Stacie can't help but stare at her ass because it looks damn good in the skirt she's wearing. Aubrey tosses a glance over her shoulder, and Stacie's face reddens, knowing she's been caught. Her eyes snap back to the tablecloth but not before she catches the smirk on Aubrey's lips.

Dinner just got a lot more interesting.

/

When Aubrey comes with drink refills and a pointed look less than five minutes later, Stacie realizes that time is running out to make a move. She decides that she may as well not let the night go entirely to waste, so she stands abruptly, and The Boring Date gets another forty words out before he notices.

"Bathroom," she says quickly, and doesn't stick around to hear his response. She weaves through the tables in the crowded room and ducks into the hallway where she's immediately grabbed by the wrist and dragged through another door.

The room is dim, the only illumination from a small light over the door. It appears to be a mostly empty supply closet, but she doesn't have much time to notice anything else because Aubrey's _kissing_ her and she kind of loses the ability to think.

Aubrey's lips are soft and sure, confident yet polite, and Stacie is glad for the wall behind her because without it to lean against she'd already be a puddle on the floor. The girl runs a hand up her thigh, over her waist, and then cups her breast over her dress. Stacie stifles a moan and presses into the touch, slipping her tongue into Aubrey's mouth.

Aubrey's hand tugs at the strap of her dress, and Stacie is suddenly thankful that she decided to wear the dress with the straps, and not the one with sleeves. She shrugs her way out of it until it pools around her waist, and Aubrey buries her face in her cleavage, leaving kisses across her chest and sucking hard at the skin above her bra.

Stacie feels frustration building so she unclasps the bra herself, dropping it onto the floor. Her head flies back and meets hard plaster when Aubrey's mouth descends on her nipple, and the blonde gives her a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Stacie pants, even though the back of her skull is throbbing. "Just…keep going."

Aubrey doesn't argue. Her mouth returns to Stacie's chest and her hands splay over her waist, fingers slipping under her dress to toy with the band of her underwear. She presses small, slow circles into her through the fabric and a growl forms in Stacie's throat. She feels Aubrey smile against her lips, and then finally yanks her panties down and touches her properly.

Stacie's head falls back again and she winces when it hits the wall for a second time. "Motherfucker."

Aubrey pulls away and Stacie is about to protest when she feels herself be lifted off the ground. She clutches at Aubrey's shoulders, scrambling for purchase on the slippery material of her shirt. "What—"

"Shh." Aubrey places her on what must be a countertop and two of her fingers slip immediately inside of her. Stacie groans and finds Aubrey's mouth, kissing her desperately as Aubrey's free hand cups her breast again, kneading it and rubbing her thumb over her nipple.

Her thighs tense around Aubrey's waist, drawing her closer until they're pressed close together. There's barely room for Aubrey to move her arm where it's trapped between them so she hold her fingers steady and moves her thumb in firm circles over her clit.

One of Stacie's hands grips Aubrey's shoulder and the other sneaks under her shirt to squeeze her boob. Aubrey gasps into her mouth but when Stacie tries to tangle her other hand in her hair, she pulls back with a shake of her head.

"I don't have time to fix my hair," she whispers. "Don't mess it up."

That's frustrating but understandable so Stacie moves her hand instead to the nape of Aubrey's neck where she scratches lightly at her skin. Aubrey shivers and her hand moves more quickly, and suddenly Stacie feels the telltale tingling begin in her toes. She wraps her legs around Aubrey's knees and kisses her more deeply, the orgasm crashing over her entire body. She breaks away from the kiss and buries her face in Aubrey's neck, and when the feeling finally fades she opens her mouth against the damp skin under her lips.

Aubrey kisses her again, slowly this time, removing her fingers as soon as Stacie's legs relax. Stacie leans into her, arms draped uselessly over Aubrey's shoulders, swiping her tongue lazily over Aubrey's lips.

She begins to trace a hand down Aubrey's stomach, but the girl catches it and stills the motion. Stacie pulls back reluctantly. "Not enough time?"

"My break's over in like two minutes," Aubrey says with a half-smile. "As much as I'd like to stay in here all night, I would rather not lose my job."

"Okay," Stacie says, and tries to hop down from the counter nonchalantly, but misjudges the distance. She stumbles, her legs still shaky, and Aubrey catches her with a smirk.

"Careful."

Stacie swats her arm. "Shut up."

Aubrey holds her steady while she fishes for her heels, neither of which managed to stay on her feet. She pulls the straps tighter and then straightens, looking down at Aubrey who's now a good six inches shorter than her. "How's the weather down there?"

Aubrey just shakes her head, and then suddenly her brow furrows. "What was your name?" she asks, biting her lip.

Stacie can't help but laugh. "I'm Stacie."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "I'm Aubrey."

"I know." Stacie pokes the nametag on Aubrey's shirt, and the blonde blushes.

"Right." There's a pause, and then she continues, "So…what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm hungry now," Stacie says with a laugh. "So I'm going to go back and take advantage of the fact that the self-absorbed douchebag out there is buying me dinner and then I'm going to meet you somewhere, at—?"

"I get off at ten."

"Yeah, you do," Stacie smirks.

Aubrey blushes adorably and pushes her through the door. "I'll meet you in the parking lot at ten. Now go, before they fire me."


End file.
